Alice Human Sacrifice
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: There was a little dream, it didn't want to disappear... So it thought of an idea. "I will make people come here, then they will create my world..." The dream said. Join Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Wendy on the adventures of Wonderland! But be warned, each of them has a secret fate to discover... They will never awaken once they get into the dream...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Red Spade

Once upon a time, there was a dream. Nobody knows who had dreamed it, it was such a small dream. The little thought, "I don't want to disappear... How can I make people dream of me..?" The little dream thought and thought, and finally had an idea! The little dream said, "I will make people come here, and **they will create my **world..."

The 1st Alice who came into Wonderland was a Scarlet-haired Lady. Her name was Erza Scarlet. The little dream knew that she will create a part of Wonderland for the dream. As Alice walked through the forest, she heard an eery voice lurking through the woods.

"Grab this sword, and your wishes will soon be granted.." The voice said to the lady.

"Who are you?!" Erza asked.

"Why, I am part Wonderland! A little child exploring the woods. As I'm stuck here forever." The voice answered.

Then, Alice grabbed the sword. Suddenly, she got taken over as her eyes turned red. Then, a red spade appeared on her hand. She smiled in a sinister way. Having the urge to kill.

"I'm ready now...!" She said manically.

She kept on exploring the woods as she saw animals and people. When they're in her way, CHOP! Their lives are gone. Erza kept on slicing through the woods as blood was all over her.

"Come now, your wishes will be granted through this door!" The dream lied.

Then, she opened the red door and everything changed. Her eyes turned completely black. No pupils or anything. She created a red world of her own when she entered.

"Everything is now mine..!" Erza laughed manically.

Blood and lost souls were in her world. She kept on creating people, then started to kill them all. She went out of the door, then left a long bloody trail along the way. Her eyes went back to red and white.

"I still need more people to kill..." She said to herself.

Then, she knew just the right place to go to! The Darkened Woods is the perfect place where visitors come here! So she went inside, still leaving a bloody path. She was resting under a tree, suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way. Then, she started to run away from the person.

"You know what would be fun?" Said the little dream.

"I think you should go further deep in the forest, Alice!" The little dream said.

Erza thought about why the dream said her name was Alice. She doesn't get it at all. But one day, she became a wanted fugitive. As she was walking through the forest, the little dream said, "Turn around...". When Erza turned around, there was skeletons capturing her! She screamed as blood started to come down her mouth.

She was put into a bloody cage. Wanting to get revenge on the dream. As her eyes became completely black, she said this, "I will soon enough get my revenge on you!".

"But, I know that you'll rot to death.." The dream said.

Who will be the Next Alice?

TO BE CONTINUED

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Please review and favorite! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Blue Diamond

The 2nd Alice was a fragile man. His name was Gray Fullbuster. As he explored Wonderland, the dream finally sees another Alice.

"Ooh, another visitor to become the next Alice.." The dream said.

Gray was exploring throughout Wonderland. Suddenly, he heard the little dream's voice through the wind. Gray looked around to see who it was.

"Who are you?!" He asked.

"As you can see, I'm your friend! I've been wandering Wonderland looking for new friends! I want to hear a beautiful melody from a person for once in a lifetime!" The dream answered.

Then, when Gray saw some sheet music, his eyes turned blue. He held the sheet music, then began singing. As he sang throughout Wonderland, a blue diamond appeared on his hand. He explored as he saw people walking around. He kept on singing for the whole world to hear.

"Now this is music to my ears..." Gray says with a smile.

"Ooh, this is such beautiful music! Please sing more!" The dream said.

Then, he began to sing foul notes, then, he went through a blue door. He created a strange blue world of his own. Full of musical notes that can be played. As People throughout the village hear his horrible singing, death has already reached their ears. For both the sickened and the disturbed.

"This is such a wonderful place! It's fun!" He said as his eyes turned completely black.

Gray kept on forcing people in his world to enjoy and smile to his music. All he could think of was the happiness and sadness of mankind. As he leaves his world and went to a patch of beautiful roses, he saw one that was about to bloom into the color blue.

He kept on picking the blue ones except for one. The one which was about to bloom, he left there. His eyes turned back to blue and white. As he explores Wonderland, he kept on picking roses. Deadly yet has a voice like a rose, he became crazy as he kept on forcing people to suffer the sound of horror and terrifying notes.

But one day, as he sang and rehearsed the music, the little dream said, "Be careful, Alice.."

Gray didn't understand, he knew that his name wasn't Alice. Suddenly, he got shot in the head by a madman. His eyes widened as blood came down his nose and mouth. The rose that was about to bloom into blue, sadly bloomed red. He used to be loved, but now forgotten.

"I will get my revenge on you, little friend..." He said as he dies.

"My Wonderland is halfway complete!" The little dream said.

Who will be the next Alice?

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Please review and favorite! Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Green Clove

The 3rd Alice was the most innocent one of all. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia. She explored Wonderland. The dream found his 3rd Alice!

"Aah, another person who wandered through Wonderland!" The dream said in excitement.

As Lucy explored and looked at the beautiful forest, the voice was heard in her ears. She turned around to see who it was. But, she didn't see anyone. Then, she heard the voice again. The voice kept on whispering in her ear. She was finally annoyed.

"Please, stop it!" She sounded irritated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You're beauty just hypnotized me so I followed you!" The dream said.

Lucy blushed and was flattered. So she saw a village full of people. When she came into the village, everyone was hypnotized by her beauty. Her eyes turned green, then there was a green clove that appeared on her hand.

"See? You're so pretty, that everyone will obey you!" The dream said.

"Oh, really..?" She said as a smile appeared.

She became overwhelmed with power in her hands. As she kept on hypnotizing people with her beauty, she never stopped. She forced everyone to do the chores, tailoring, and more work. She became selfish, but then one day, she entered a green door.

"This is where all your wishes will come true!" The dream said.

"But, if you meet fate, be careful...Alice.." It added.

She didn't get it at all. Her name wasn't Alice, it was Lucy. As she created a strange green country, in that world, she became the ruler. Villagers obeyed her every command. As she kept on being ruler, one day, her sight could only see flesh and death.

"I don't want to lose to death..." Lucy said.

Forever she ruled her country, as her own body rots, she will stay alive forever...

"I knew that you would lose your beauty.." The dream said.

Who will be the next Alice? Or should I say, Alices...

**Dream: Yes! I'm almost finished with my world!**

**Natsu: But I bet that you won't fool us!**

**Wendy: Yeah, we know all your dirty tricks!**

**Dream: Except for one...you'll soon see...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Yellow Hearts

The 4th and final Alice(s) came into Wonderland. One had pink hair, and one had dark blue. Their names were Natsu and Wendy. They're brother and sister. They never parted. Natsu was pretty clever, while Wendy was a little stubborn. The dream saw them, and finally was really excited to finally have the last Alice, but there were two. Which makes it even better!

"Ooh! 2 visitors came into Wonderland! The more the merrier!" The little dream said.

As they both explored through Wonderland, a voice was telling them to keep on going, until the very end. They looked everywhere, but they didn't know who it was.

"Sis, I have a weird feeling about this.." Natsu warned her.

"Oh come on! Lighten up a bit, won't ya?" Wendy said with a smile.

Suddenly, they heard the voice again. They kept on ignoring it, but it kept on speaking. Then, they saw the little dream, he was a little boy lost. They walked to the dream.

"Oh, hi! Sorry if I was bugging you, I was just talking to myself." The dream lied.

"Oh, it's okay!" Wendy said with a smile.

Then, the dream was going to trick them. It had an idea that if it controls them, like the others, then the world will be finally complete! Then, the dream suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?" Natsu and Wendy said in unison.

Then, they continued to explore Wonderland. As they went through the doors, they've been through the Red, Blue, and Green doors. As they walked around the woods, Wendy saw a bloody cell.

"Come on! Let's check it out!" Wendy said as she pulled Natsu with her.

"Wendy, we shouldn't really do this at all." Natsu said.

"Who's gonna stop us?" She said as she sounded agitated.

Natsu didn't answer. So they looked at it. There was supposed to be a prisoner in here. As they looked, there was a dagger in there. When they heard footsteps coming their way, Wendy and Natsu ran away from the place. Then, they saw an invite just for them from the queen. It was the Ace of Hearts. Suddenly, 2 yellow hearts appeared on their hands.

They kept on going further, and deeper into the woods. Their eyes turned yellow as they go further.

"You guys better watch out, or one of you will die, Alices..." The little dream said in the wind.

Wendy and Natsu looked around. But, there was nobody here. As they went deep inside the dark forest, Natsu's eyes suddenly turned red. As they both walked further, Natsu finally said something.

"Let's just wander around here. I think it's about time we took a break." Natsu said.

As they both wandered their own ways, Natsu found a sword on the grass. When he grabbed it, he suddenly smiled. As Wendy saw him holding the sword, she walked to him.

"Natsu, are you okay?" She asked.

Then, he turned around to Wendy. He smiled then, CHOP! Wendy was in a pile of blood after that. Then, Natsu forever wandered Wonderland by himself. While Wendy's lifeless body stays in the dark, deep woods. As his eyes turned red, the dream turned into a world. By the 4 Alices that helped it, they all met their fates.

Until then...

The End...

"**The 1****st**** Alice was in the forest, forever." Erza said.**

"**The 2****nd**** Alice lays in the patch of roses forever." Gray said.**

"**The 3****rd**** Alice forever ruled her country, and her body still rots." Lucy said.**

"**The 4****th**** Alice(s) never woke up from the dream. The one who lives continues to live on until his death comes. The one who got killed, her spirit will haunt her brother until the day he dies..." Natsu and Wendy said in unison.**

"**We'll all be waiting..." The dream said.**

***So, how was the story? Please rate and review and favorite! I'll see you guys next time! :)**


End file.
